Ares High
by PrincessSerena67
Summary: Ares High is the place for all young people to find love.3


Chapter 1 -Daphne and Adam..in a sticky situation...

*This is the first fanfiction i ever wrote ,and it includes very verbal sex scenes as 't be to rough on me.

*Serena POV*

*alarm clock rings*...  
Serena:UHHHHHHH whyyyyy;(?  
She leaves her bed and gets ready for school.  
*Bella cals*  
Bella:Where are you ? It's 7:30 (AM) already!Hurry up Serena !  
Serena:Im coming,hang on !  
*Bella parks in front of Serena's house*  
Serena:Hi mom ! Hi dad! GTG bye!  
*grabs food*  
*leaves the house*  
Erika:Hurry up Serena!  
Serena:Hi everyone!*Gets in the backseat with Lilly*Sorry im late...  
Bella:We are used to it dont worry!*laughs with Erika &Lilly*  
Serena:Just drive!*annoyed*  
*After 10 minutes,Bella pulls up to Ares High*  
Lilly:Oh sh1t!It's HAVE TO RUN!  
Bella:C'mon then!  
*Serena gets call from Wiktoria*  
Erika:Serena!No time for calls!  
Serena:How is it sis?  
Wiktoria:It's amazing!Mendes is soooo hot!  
Serena:Can we talk after ,i have to get to class?!  
Wiktoria:Shit,i forgot!Talk to you later sis,i love you bye!

Serena:Oh damn,its 8:05!  
*Headmistress V. coming down the stairs*  
Serena:I have to hide!  
*trips on her heels*  
Headmistress V.:In my office! NOW!Am i clear?!  
Serena:Yea...  
*after*  
Serena:Finally,after a 1 hour speech...  
*bells ring*  
Serena:I have to go meet my friends!  
*runs*  
*gets to the cantine*  
Erika:Serena!Here!  
Bella:Where were you?  
Serena:In the headmistresse's office..  
Lilly:Again?It's the third time this week.  
Serena:Hey,look over there!  
*looks*  
Bella:That's the new name's Vanessa.  
Lilly:Let's invite her to our table .  
Serena:I'll go talk to her.  
*walks over to Vanessa*  
Serena:Hi,im you want to join me and my friends at our table?  
Vanessa:Sure.  
Serena:Everyone,this is ,everyone.  
Erika:Hi ,im Erika.  
Bella:Name's Bella.  
Lilly:It's Lilly!  
Vanessa:Nice to meet you everyone,im Vanessa.  
Serena:Did you transfer here?  
Vanessa:Yea,from Anxiety High.  
Erika:It's 's go girls!  
Serena:I have biology ,yikes..  
Vanessa:I have bio too,maybe we can sit together?  
Serena:Sure!  
Bella and Lilly:Bye girls!Cya!  
*everyone goes to class*  
Vanessa:This is the most boring shit ever tbh..  
Serena:I like biology,cuz' the teacher is nice!  
*bell ring*  
Vanessa :I have to go talk to my cousin ,cya later?  
Serena:Can i come?  
Vanessa:Um..sure?  
Serena:Yay!  
*they make their way to Daphne,Vanessa's cousin*  
Vanessa:Daphne,how have you been?  
Daphne:Good,what about you?*notices Serena*Hi,im Daphne.  
Serena:Nice to meet you!Im Serena.  
Daphne:I have to get my and my boyfriends lunch from my car,see ya later?  
Vanessa:Sh1t,i forgot my maths book in my car!Could u go get it for me Daph?  
Daphne:Sure!  
*gives Daphne the keys*  
Serena:Let's go Vanessa!Our friends are waiting for us!  
*drags Vanessa*  
Daphne:I wonder what mom packed for me..  
*bumps into Adam*  
Adam:Babe,im so sorry..  
Daphne:It's ok,wanna come to the parking spots?I have to get Vanessa's bag and our lunch.  
Adam:Sure.*This is my chance*(his thinking)  
*they make their way to the parking slots*  
Daphne:Let's get her lunch first.  
*grabs*  
*gets pushed in back seat*  
Daphne:Adam what are you doing?  
Adam:Babe...I understand if you aren't ready..  
Daphne:I am ..but...here?  
Adam:The brake is longer because the teachers have to meet can do it and leave.  
Daphne:Ok..  
*They undress,and leave their clothes on the fronseat*  
*VERY VERBAL SEX SCENE AHEAD!*  
*YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!*  
Adam:I am going to make our first time special will feel pain at first.  
Daphne:I don't care,i just want to feel you inside of me.  
Adam:Hold onto me babe3 *Adam broke though Daphne's hymen very quicly..She started to scream in pain..He hated hearing his Daphne in pain and hoped it would subside soon..*  
Daphne:I am alrigth my love ,you can move..  
*Meanwhile at the cantine*  
Vanessa:Where is Daphne?  
Erika:Wanna go search for her?  
Vanessa:Yea,let's go!  
*they make their way out of the cantine*  
*Daphne POV*  
*His cock is so hard,and i feel so good...*  
Daphne:FASTER!FASTER!  
AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH Adam:IM CLOSE BABY3 OHHHH UHHH Erika:What are those moans?  
Adam:*Pulls out and cums on Daphne and the car*  
Adam:Why so shoocked babe?  
Vanessa:YOU RUINED MY CAR!  
Adam:We did an ...oopsie.

Cya in Chapter 2!


End file.
